


MVillaP(ersonal Celebration)

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [12]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Silva wasn't in the video celebrating the MLS #MVillaP - this is the Silvilla-friendly explanation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/gifts).



> Because I'm realizing that I wouldn't mind Silvilla in Manchester City as much as I once thought I would.
> 
> The [celebration video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wo5eIBzXIS0) for David Villa of NYCFC included a bunch of the Guaje's former teammates. Between that and the fact that the announcement livestream had no audio, it was quite frustrating for yours truly.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my attempt to fix matters! :D

David Silva saw the hashtag #MVillaP and smiled. The praises showered upon David Villa for bringing New York City FC to the playoffs for the first time in the club's history, made even more impressive considering how terribly the previous season had gone, were all very well-deserved. (He decided to ignore the fact that NYCFC had only been in existence for two seasons, so a first-time playoffs chance wasn't as impressive as one might have thought.)

Given that Manchester City and NYCFC were sister clubs (which his Hispanophone brain always corrected to "brother clubs"), Silva was surprised when a congratulations video for _el guaje_ emerged without him being asked to contribute. He decided that puzzling over where the heck Piqué had been filmed wouldn't be productive, so instead he turned on Skype and clicked on Villa's name to send him a video message.

_"Hola, mi Villa."_ Silva blew a kiss to the camera before continuing. "Congratulations. You know I think the world of you, and now MLS thinks so, too. It's nice to be right." He laughed. "I miss you, of course, but that's nothing new. And this award probably makes you less likely to leave New York City, but I love you anyway." He sighed. _"Llámame cuando puedas, mi amor. Cuídate, enhorabuena y hasta la próxima."_

He sent the message and logged off, wondering when Villa would see his message. With a shrug, he walked to the kitchen to see what there was to eat. He was about to bite into a leftover sandwich when his phone rang: "Incoming WhatsApp call from David Villa."

"Hey there, M-Villa-P."  
"I hate the social media people," grumbled Villa. "And I wasted at least ten minutes of my life staring at Geri in the video trying to figure out where the heck he was and why on earth they filmed there."  
"I only wasted five," admitted Silva. "Did you see my message?"  
"Yep. I didn't know you could do that - seems like a good tool for video sex."  
Silva groaned. "Your mind never leaves the gutter."  
"Can I help it if you're gorgeous?" Villa chuckled. "Seriously, though, can you Skype now?"  
"This isn't Spain, you know. It's too cold to do what you're thinking."  
"I know. But I'll convince you to do it anyway."  
"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always greatly appreciated.
> 
> To explain the intro notes a bit further: When Lampard and Gerrard announced their retirements, the old talk about MLS being where wealthy footballers go to retire started again. During the (very boring) MLS Cup Final, we got to see the importance of younger players coming in from abroad and staying for years. In short, I'd be happy if NYCFC sent Villa to England and got a Lodeiro-esque young talent to help us keep building as a club. (rant over)


End file.
